Not Again, Emmett!
by xoxopreetixoxo
Summary: Emmetts at it again! See what happens when he brings Bella into this..
1. Toys R Us

_Disclaimer:_

Me: omg i totally own Twilight and you know it!

Everyone: yeah..NOT REALLY

Me: you suck...

_**Bella's POV**_

Of course! It was Emmetts turn to watch me while everyone went hunting. Ughh! What did i get myself into! I should'v just gone home! Well, lets see what he has in store for me today. "BELLLLLLAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOOK WHAT I HAVE LOOK WHAT I HA--" **CRAASHHH** Ohh boy. I walk into the room to see what was going on and I see Emmett covered in blue and pink paint with a nice layer of feathers on top. What do I do? I laugh HISTERICALLY. "What in the world did you want to do??" I ask. "Well, I was GOING to paint Edwards room pink as a joke but THAT isn't going to happen considering we don't have any more pink paint! Gosh." he said. "Wanna get kicked out of Toys R Us and videotape it?" Of course another one of his GREAT ideas.. "suuree.."

**AT TOYS R US**

"LOOK IM A COWBOY! YEEEEEEEHAAWWWWWWWWW!" Emmett is riding around the store on one of those toy horsies with a cowboy hat on his head. What am I going to do with him? So far I'm on the floor laughing my head off. "Your turn, Bella!" I grab a baseball bat and pretend to hit an invisible ball in front of the customers. Then I run around the store yelling "I'm Derek Jeter look at me swing!" I hit the employee on the head and yelled "You have a big head mister it looks like a watermelon!" Then I run into all the shelves knocking almost everything down. By now Emmetts on the ground laughing crazily. "hehe your turn Emmsterr" Emmett grabs a super duper watergun 3000 **[[A/N- yes i made that up:D]] **and went to the bathroom to get water. When he came out he was wearing knee pads, elbow pads, and a hockey mask. What the heck? He starts shooting at the manager and all the customers yelling "OH. MY. GOD. YOU GUYS ARN'T PREPARED FOR THE COMING OF THE _ZORGANS_!!!! THEY'RE GONNA EAT YOUR INTESTINES!!!" You would think by now we would get kicked out..WRONG. apparently the manager thinks Emmett has a disorder where he HAS to mess things up..is that even a disorder?? "YOUR TURN BELLY WELLY!" greaaat.. a new nickname. I pick up a baseball and go up to the counter to check out. "hello, how are you today?" said the employee "I would like to buy this baseball.." "Okay, that will be $1.75" I hand over a monopoly $1000 dollar bill **[[A/N- i don't know if there is a $1000 bill or not..oh well]]** "Umm, Maam, this is monopoly...you need to give me REAL money.." "ARE YOU CALLING ME A LIAR?!? HOW COULD YOU? I HAVE NEVER LIED IN MY LIFE. what happend to the customer is always right?? Why would you accuse me of such low actions?" "but maam this IS monopoly money.." "HOW DARE YOU?! You guys are such bullies! I can't believe you could do such a thing!" "okay okay maam I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to buy this baseball unless you pay me REAL money!" I scream "I HATE YOU GUYS!," throw the baseball at her head, and run away. THEN we get kicked out...

_**Emmett's POV**_

THAT WAS HILARIOUS. I have taught well... Wait untill Jasper is here.. hehehe

**I hope you liked it!:D This is my first storyy(: revieww pleaase.. next chapterr soonn(:**


	2. Shopping with Alice

_Disclaimer:_

Me: Jyo..guess what!

Jyo: what?

Me: I stole Twilight from Stephanie!

Jyo: You can't... it's impossible...

Me: UGHHH!!!

_**Bella's POV**_

I'm going shopping with Alice today…what joy! (NOT REALLY) She goes absolutely CRAZY when it comes to shopping. Maybe I can get Edward to help me… "ABSOLUTELY NOT! I am not coming in the way of Alice and her shopping. She will kill me!" that was Edward's reply! "PLEASE HELP ME! Last time I went with her she dragged me all across Seattle…LITERALLY! Why do you think I was covered in dirt when I got home? Because I didn't want to go into ONE little store!" "ooh that's harsh…BYE!" then he runs as fast as he can out of the house. Ugh! Stupid super fast totally handsome amazing vampire that I love so much!

**LATER THAT DAY WITH ALICE**

"Dang, Alice! Why do you love shopping so much? It gets so annoying after a while!" I managed to spit out between large breaths from carrying these bags. "You're crazy, Bella. You'll get used to it now that you're in MY house! Besides, now that my best friend, Jyo, moved into Forks I have a new shopping buddy. But, most likely, we will make you come along as well!" she beamed. "greeaaattt…" I mumbled. wow.. this is going to be a WONDERFUL week.. "HEY LOOK ITS JYO! OVER HER JYO OVER HERE!!!" she screamed. Loud much? Then I saw her. She was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen in my life! She had short dark brown hair, just like Alice's except that she had side bangs. She had a pale face with beautiful golden eyes, just like the Cullens. **whispering** "_Alice, you didn't tell me she was a vampire!"_ I whisper screamed_ "It doesn't matter if you whisper dummy she can still hear you! But don't worry she's a vegetarian just like us" _she pointed out…."Oh" I mumbled. "Hey Alice! I missed you girl!" Jyo said as she rammed Alice into a hug. "Jyoooo! How've you been?" Alice said in reply. "good good. Who's your friend?" she said turning to me. "Ohh this is Bella. Edward's new girlfriend!" Alice said. "Ohhh nice to finally meet you! I've heard so much about you!" she said as she grabbed me in the tightest hug I think I have ever had to experience in my life. I guess you could see it in my face because as soon as I reacted, Alice said "OH JYO I FORGOT! Bella's a human!" "Ohhh my bad! I'm soo sorry!" "It's okay.." I managed to choke out between gasps for air.

**HOME**

"We're hooooommmmmme!" Alice yelled. Edward comes out from his room and yells "We get it Alice. Calm down!" I think I heard him mumble something like "crazy…never stops yelling.." I don't know. I only heard parts of it. Oh well. Today was tiring. I think I might get some rest before Emmett comes along with another one of his AMAZING ideas.

**Tell me what you though in reviews(: this one wasn't really all that funny.. Next chapter soon!**


	3. Cookies

Disclaimer: yo yo yo. I don't own twilight. Ya dig?

Cookies. 

**Emmett's POV**

"I'm so bored!" I yelled from the kitchen. Everyone groans. "Oh, come on! There's nothing to do!" I yell back. Bella walked in the room with an empty plate. "OHHH I GOTS AN IDEAAA BELLSYPOOO!" I scream at her. Right then, she decided to run away. I guess she forgot that I'm a vampire…

**Bella's POV**

"OHHH I GOTS AN IDEAAA BELLSYPOOO!" Oh no. Oh no. Oh no! I tried to run away. Shit, I forgot he's a flipping vampire! I run out the door and run smack into something hard as a boulder. I look up to see Edward staring down at me with a confused look on his face. By then Emmett had been on the ground laughing hysterically. I pout and cross my arms and look down. "Ummm, love, what are you doing?" after reading Emmett's mind he got that warning look in his eyes as he glared at Emmett. "that's what I'm doing!" I yelled. Emmett then got a pleading look in his eyes as he begged Edward to continue on with his plan. "Ughh, fine! But if you hurt one little hair on her body, I will tear you to pieces." Awwww, shit! "EDWARD! NO! WHAT THE HECK! NO! AAAAAH!" I screamed as Emmett threw me over his shoulders and ran into the kitchen once more. "Bella! We're making cookies!" Oh that doesn't sound bad. As bad as I thought, atleast. But what did Edward see that made him get all protective? Well, I guess I have to find out. "Okay! Emmett, get the flour and eggs. I'll get whatever else we need that you don't need to worry about, okay?" I said as I gave him the "this-is-so-easy-even-you-can't-mess-it-up" look. "OKAYY!" he yelled as he ran to fridge and cupboards. He got everything I asked for even before I made it to the cabinet to get the cookie cutters. "Wow, Emmett. You didn't mess up for once..." I thought. We then made the batter and relaxed as we stared at the non-messed-up cookie dough we made. I put it in the oven. "WHAT DO I DO NOW BELLSYPOO?" He yelled excitedly. "Emmett, I'm right here. You don't have to YELL LIKE THIS!" I half said, half yelled. He rolled his eyes and walked to the oven. "What do I do with this thing?" He said pressing buttons. "EMMETT NOOOO!" I yelled. But I was too late. I had put the oven on high waiting for it to heat up so we can finally eat our cookies. Emmett pressed the self-destruct button Carlisle added just in case someone were to find out they were vampires and had to destroy the house. BOOOM! The oven blew up. There was cookie dough everywhere. And when I say everywhere, I mean everywhere. On the walls, the tables, the cabinets, on Emmett, on me, EVERYWHERE! "OOOOH EMMETT, ESMES GONNA KILL YOU!" Everyone yelled from the living room. And me? I just stood there. Stunned. Too stunned to say anything. But, for once, I wasn't angry. This was the end to our first very non-violent day.

**Sorry for not uploading in a while. I had a lot to do. Oh, and sorry this ones so short. I'll try to make the future ones longer.[: [[review please.]]**


	4. Pink Glitter, Orange paint, and Feathers

Disclamer: ayyyy, whazzzup hommmie! i like apples!

Bottom line: I don't own twilight.

Firetruck

**Bella's POV**

I walked into the living room, ready to watch a movie with Edward, Emmett, and Alice. Everyone else went hunting. We decided to watch Cloverfield. **[[A/N- I thought this was a good one for Emmett:p]] **We were at the part where the Statue of Liberty's head falls off when we heard a scream. I looked to the right and I saw Emmett, not in his usual spot next to Alice, but huddled in a corner with his head down and thumb in his mouth rocking back and forth. I burst out laughing, while Alice paused the movie giving Emmett the "you-are-so-annoying" glare. Emmett looked up and said "I uhhhh…saw a bug in the corner….so…I….went to kill it….but I uhhh…tripped and hit my head on the…wall?" I was on the floor now, laughing at Emmett's excuse. Edward had the funniest look on his face as he went up to Emmett and read his mind. Right then he turned around and smiled real big at me. "Uhhhh, Edward? Why are you looking at me like that?" I said in an uncertain voice. Emmett got this huge, toothy grin on his face, like a kid seeing chocolate for the first time. "Edward, why don't we leave the girls to finish the movie. We can go to the Cinema or something." Emmett said as he grabbed Edward's hand and ran out the door. I saw Alice's face go blank as a vision came to her. She burst out laughing as she gave me this mischievous glare. Greeeaaaatt. Everyone knew something except me. This has to be Emmett's idea.

**Edward's POV**

What I saw in Emmett's mind made me crack up. What I read was the funniest prank ever. He was going to scare Bella shitless! This is going to be a great night. Too bad Jasper's missing out on this. Then it hit me. "Emmett! We should videotape this!" I screamed. "Edward, my brother, that is the BEST idea EVER!" He exclaimed excitedly. So we went to Target and bought 4 of the best video cameras they could sell and set to work on the prank. Emmett got the feathers. I got the orange paint. And we texted Alice to get some glitter. Only she would know where that is. We sneaked back to the house as quiet as possible and went to the window. We motioned for Alice to get out of there as quick as possible. She faked to go to the bathroom as we snuck in through the upstairs window. Alice quickly handed us the glitter and ran back downstairs. Alice. Is. BRILLIANT! She got pink glitter! Bella HATES pink! Perfect. I put the first video camera on the table well hidden in the hallway. I put the next video camera behind her stuffed animals where it was hidden in her room. Then I put the last one on the windowsill in the bathroom. We then set the prank up and told Alice what to do. This was going to be awesome!

**Alice's POV**

This was going to be classic. The look on Bella's face will be recorded and played over and over again. I did as I was told. I told Bella to go get me some lip gloss from upstairs. She wouldn't suspect anything since I'm using an every day tool for me. She sighed and went upstairs. I smiled to myself and thought, "This is actually going to work." This is what I saw in my vision: As soon as she got to the top of the stairs, she tripped on one of Emmett's dolls. He calls them action figures, but they are obviously dolls. Then she landed in a huge puddle of paint. The paint was on a plastic covering stretching from one end of the hall to the other. She got up too surprised to say anything. She screamed, and ran into her room to get a pair of clothes. But as soon as she opened the door, glitter came flying at her from all sides. Pink glitter of course. Wow, I am so evil. She screamed at the top of her lungs, "EMMETTTTTTT! EDWARDDD!" She ran to the bathroom, too angry to realize the prank wasn't over. She opened the door and slammed it shut. Just as we expected. When she slammed the door shut, a string was pulled causing a bucket of feathers to fall on top of her. Now, she was BEYOND angry. She looked deadly. She ran to the living room. By then, I was back at the couch, acting as if nothing happened. I looked up and acted surprised. "OH. MY. GOD! WHAT HAPPENED!?!!!?" I yelled. She pointed up the stairs angrily. I sped upstairs and saw the mess. Then I whispered too low for any humans to hear "brilliant"

**Bella's POV**

Oh they are so going to pay for this. I already got started on planning my revenge.


	5. Run, bitch,run!

**Disclaimer: **

Me: yo, Meha, guess what, homie!

Meha: umm, first of all, it's home doggy dog. And what.

Me: umm, okay homie. But….i think I found a way to steal twi--

Meha: yeah, no you didn't.

Me: damn...

Run, Bitch, Run!

**Bella's POV**

I already have my revenge planned out. This is going to be classic. I just have to get some supplies and people for this. I went to Toys R Us [[in disguise of course. The managers have warning signs of me and Emmett from the last time we were here]] and bought a few torture items. Then I went to Michael's to get some supplies that would come in handy. Then I got my plan into action. "ALICE GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" I scream loud enough for the neighbors to hear me [[if they had neighbors]]. Alice came dancing down the steps, oh so gracefully, as she looked at me questioningly. "What is it, Bella?" she asked. I grinned and said, "It's time for payback".

**Emmett's POV**

I came home from hunting that day and sat on the couch, ready to watch football, when all of a sudden Tickle Me Elmo pops up from the couch. "Hello, Emmett. I am here to tell you that your gay and have no friends!" It said to me in a cute voice. What the hell? "Ummm, excuse me mister elmo scary dude, but I don't know what your talking about! I have a wife!" I said matter-of-factly. Then all of a sudden it's head blew up and blood, or something, came squirting out of it in my face! "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! EWWWWW! STUFFED ANIMAL, OR WHATEVER THAT THING IS, BLOOD IS NASTY!" I yelled so loud that I'm sure people in Australia could hear me! I ran to the kitchen to find a towel or something. I opened the cabinets and millions of tickle me elmos poured out at me. "HOLY SHIT, IT'S THE INVASION OF THE SESAME STREET CLAN!" I screamed. I back away from the cabinet slowly, just in case some of them pulled a ninja move on me. I walked back into the living room and tried to take my mind off of the elmos. I closed my eyes. "Okay, I'm gonna count to three, and when I open my eyes the elmos should be gone" I said calmly. One….two….THREE! I said in my head. I opened my eyes, and the whole room was covered with elmos. There was not one spot of the room that was not covered with elmos. I was scared shitless. I ran out of the room, missing the door. Now, theres a huge hole in the wall with an imprint of me. I ran as fast as I could into the forest.

**Bella's POV**

HAHAHAHAHAH wow. Me and Alice hid cameras in different places in the room. We were watching from the cameras. This was the best. He ran out the door I didn't think he would run away. We better get the house clean before Esme gets home. Me and Alice had the place cleaned up before anyone got back.


	6. Extreme Makeover

Disclaimer: pshhh..I don't own twilight.

**Bella's POV**

That was a good prank. But, I think I should be scared of what the guys are planning to do. Ahh, well, i guess we have to wait and see. I woke up today and went downstairs to get some breakfast. Charlie went fishing with Billy, so I made myself a couple pancakes. I was just about to finish, when I heard a crash from my room. I stood up, ready to yell at Emmett. Surprisingly, Edward [oh so lovely edward] came stumbling down the steps. "Bella! Bella, you have to come to my house today. We uhhh...are...going on a road trip!" He literally screamed. I smiled and said, "But, oh so lovely Edward, why would you go on a road trip when you can just run there faster?" Edward frowned and said under his breath "crap, it didn't work." I tried to put on the most confusing//cute face i could imagine, but ended up looking like a really confused child who wanted candy. He quickly changed his expression and said, "Bella, oh so intelligent Bella. We are going on a _road_trip because we don't want you to have to come all the way on my back. It gets very uncomfortable." I shrugged my shoulders and drove to his house.

**Edward's POV**

Stupid Emmett. He forced me to come up with an excuse so he can pull his prank. I came up with the best excuse possible and took her to my place. Emmett got working right away. I am going to get in so much trouble.

**Bella's POV**

When I got to the beautiful mansion, I hopped out of the car and ran into the house. I was surprised to see nobody getting ready for the roadtrip. Normally, Esme would be packing clothes. Alice would be out shopping for a whole new wardrobe. Emmett would be putting all his dolls, which he calls action figures, into his bag. Rosalie would be packing her makeup. And Carlisle would be getting his medical kit, just incase I got hurt. But Esme was no where to be seen, Alice was watching TV, Emmett wasn't even here, Rosalie was with Alice, and Carlisle was at the hospital. Somethings not right here. "Hey, Edward, can you get me some of that pasta you said you made for me?" I said in the most innocent voice possible. He went into the kitchen, as I pulled Alice outside and far enough away, so that he couldn't hear me. "Alice, what is Edward up to?" I whispered. "ummm, i don't know." She said with an innocent look. I looked at her with a 'your-a-really-good-liar-but-it's-not-working-on-me' look. Alice sighed and said, "Hey, listen, I really don't know what theyr'e up to but all I know is that their plan is working. Emmett's at your house up to no good." A look of horror struck my face as I imagined all the horrid things Emmett could be doing in my room. I ran as fast as I could, tripping many times on my way inside, and ran right into Edward. I looked up with an angry expression on my face. Edward quickly glanced at Alice and ran after her. I tried to say something to save Alice, but I just tripped and fell flat on my face again. This time, though, Edward came running back apologizing for not being there to catch me. I asked him what Emmett was up to and he got this real confused look on his face. That stupid-goodlooking-sparkly-awesome acting-vampire! "Edward, I know your up to something, and if you don't tell me this instant, i won't talk to you for two weeks!" I screamed as loud as I can. Edward just blinked and simply said, "ok." I pouted and pretended to cry, as I walked to a corner. Edward, then came running up to me apologising in 6 different languages, besides english. I looked at him all confused and burst out crying again. He then understood what he did and quickly said "I'm sorry, love, it's just that I can't tell you, or he will burn all my CD's!" I gave him a quick glance, and ran up to Emmett's room. "Hmm, what's something Emmett adores..." I quickly ran through all his closets and found a stuffed Winnie the Pooh bear. What the hell? Oh well, this will have to do. I quickly took it and ran to Edward's room and took all his favorite CD's. I, then, ran to Alice's room and stuffed all the stolen objects in her HUGE closet, where no one can find it. Then I ran back downstairs, looked at Alice and went right along with whatever Edward wanted me to do that day. Finally, Edward said he would drive me home after 6 hours of begging, asking, and glaring. I was kind of nervous at what I was going to find in my room. As soon as I got out of the car, I ran to my room and saw the most horrid thing ever. MY ROOM WAS PINK! PINK! PINK PINK!!! It had furry pink walls, girly posters, and girly everything! MY ROOM WAS RUINED! Just then, the guy from Extreme Makeover walked out of my closet and screamed "How do you like the new room!? This lovely gentleman over here told me that you are the most girly girl the world will ever know! He also said that you adored pink!" I looked at the closet, as Emmett walked out. I twitched a couple times, then got this evil look on my face as I said, "I love it."

hahaa, tell me what you guys think! This one is my longest! Get ready for more pranks![: review//favorite!= no cookie monster popping out of your closet demanding veggies.


End file.
